Pokémon World
Pokémon World is from Nintendo's and Game Freak's smash hit series: Pokémon. This world was pulled into the Spiral sometime after the events of Pokémon X/Y. Celestial Revolution's setting draws strongly on the events of Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire and Pokémon X/Y. For more canon information about the Pokémon series, check out The Pokémon Wiki on Wikia. Board Setting The time-honored tradition of Pokémon battling is undergoing a massive revolution after the use of Mega Stones becomes widespread. The new motto among all the Ace Trainers is "If you ain't Mega Evolvin', you ain't Poké Battlin'!" Specialty stores selling many, varied accessories for using Mega Stones in battle have sprung up all over the world. Crime syndicates that were once thought disbanded have found new life in supplying an emerging black market and trying to create artificial Mega Stones. A new class of trainers called Mega Hunters have formed, dedicated to discovering new Mega Evolutions and leaving their mark on history. Not everyone embraces this change, however, as many trainers and gym leaders refuse to use Mega Evolutions, fearing what damage the constant physical changes will have on their Pokémon partners' bodies and minds. Some gym leaders are losing too many battles to trainers who take advantage of Mega Evolutions and risk losing their positions in the Pokémon League unless they too use Mega Evolutions. The Pokémon League finds itself at the center of the debate, with members of the Elite Four in each region taking sides. Featured Locations This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. Kalos Region *Lumiose City: starting city during the Displacement Day event. Hoenn Region * Mossdeep City: Space Center becomes ablaze with activity as Displacement Day occurs. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. Technology Acceptance Inhabitants are very accepting of new technology, as they are already used to having technology make their lives easier. However, they do not approve of wartime technology, having just recently suffered a megalomaniac trying to cause a human extinction event with a giant laser. Technology designed to brainwash or unnaturally harm Pokémon and humans is also frowned upon. Of course, this is only the case within the public eye; many of the criminal organizations on the planet are not above utilizing, buying or selling such technology. Magic Acceptance Inhabitants are used to supernatural abilities, just from Pokémon rather than people. When encountering magic-using Displaced, inhabitants would be confused, but may then consider the person to have the spirit of a Pokémon or have somehow used unfamiliar technology in order to harness Pokémon-like abilities. Displaced Acceptance Inhabitants are obsessed with Pokémon and have not given much thought to the strangers appearing on their world. As long as Displaced are not experimenting on or abusing Pokémon, they do not draw much attention. The world's various criminal organizations might show an interest in the Displaced as they could potentially cause instability and swing the balance of power into their favor. Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common Pokémon: Creatures with various abilities such as conventional animal-like attributes, basic elemental manipulation and even supernatural abilities like telekinesis or the ability to move faster than cars and airplanes. Pokémon Trainers use Pokémon to battle. Other inhabitants keep Pokémon as companions or even give them jobs. Pokéballs: High-tech devices used to store Pokémon in tiny spaces. Probably does so through some sort of molecular shrinking technology or energy manipulation. There are various grades of Pokéballs and specialty ones that are more effective in certain conditions or against certain types of Pokémon. Generally, if a Pokémon is not weakened before a capture attempt, they will likely break free from the ball. Does not seem to be able to be used on humans or poké''mon already captured by others''. Mega Stones and Key Stone Accessories: Mega Stones and Key Stones are irradiated evolutionary stones and meteorite fragments that allow Pokémon to Mega Evolve. While the key stones are placed into various accessories worn by the user, the Pokémon holds their specific Mega Stone; somehow the energy between the user and their Pokémon - along with their respective stones - triggers Mega Evolution. Limited Legendary Pokémon: Even more powerful and rare creatures with supernatural abilities that are often uniquely tied to the world; some are able to command the weather, while others can even manipulate space and time. Given the inclusion of dimensional/mirage portals in Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby, Legendary Pokémon can be claimed by multiple characters; the canon Pokémon characters who could have the Legendary Pokémon in their game and one non-canon character. There cannot be multiple non-canon characters running around with the same Legendary Pokémon. Master Ball: A special type of pokéball that can capture any Pokémon without fail, even without weakening the Pokémon first. They are extremely rare and have not turned up since the world entered the Spiral. Canon Background (**Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.**) The Events of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby New Pokémon Trainers Brendan and May - one of which recently moved to Hoenn from Johto - embarked on a quest to help Professor Birch complete Hoenn's Pokédex. Eventually joined by a boy named Wally, the two trainers partake in Hoenn's Gym circuit but stumble upon a not-so-secret war between two rival criminal organizations. While Team Magma sought to harness the power of the legendary Pokémon Groudon to expand the world's landmass to mitigate overpopulation, Team Aqua strove to call upon Kyogre in order to flood the world and decrease the land mass in order to protect the world's natural ecosystems from human meddling. A new type of pokémon transformation known as Primal Reversion is discovered, and is successfully used on one of the legendary pokémon sought by the two criminal organizations. Brendan and May initially fail to stop the legendary pokémon's awakening and primal reversion, and the world begins to be plagued by natural disasters as the legendary pokémon begins to release its true power. Both Team Magma and Team Aqua realize the error of their ways and aid Brendan and May in righting the wrongs they had caused; the legendary pokémon is caught by one of the trainers and the disasters promptly end. With disaster narrowly avoided, Brendan and May recommit to their original adventure. They eventually defeat the remaining gym leaders, face Wally one final time on Victory Road, and one of them goes on to defeat both the Elite Four and Steven Stone - the reigning champion - to become Hoenn's Pokémon League Champion. After the victor is recorded in the Hall of Fame, the two trainers return home, but not before having one last battle alongside the lake where they had their very first at the outset of their journey. A short time after returning home from their journey, Brendan and May are both visited by a mysterious girl named Zinnia. She attacks one of them, and steals their Key Stone before going across the region to steal more of them. With one of the trainers injured during the attack, the other gives chase in hopes of unearthing the girl's motives and bring her to justice. It is discovered that a huge meteorite is heading toward the planet and although Steven and the Devon corporation sought to transport it to another dimension, Zinnia has other plans. During the chase across Hoenn, Zinnia reveals that she is part of a dying tribe dedicated to summoning the legendary dragon pokémon Rayquaza to destroy the meteorite, and that she had been behind most of the earlier events surrounding Team Plasma and Aqua. In reality, she had infiltrated the teams and put them on their respective paths: if Kyogre and Groudon could be awakened and began to fight, such a fight would have hopefully been enough to summon Rayquaza. Brendan and May's earlier interference prevented her plan from coming to fruition, and so she had to change her tactics by revealing herself and stealing various Key Stones as they could be used to summon Rayquaza. The chase eventually ends at the Sky Pillar, where Zinnia teaches her pursuer about the history of her people as they ascend the massive structure. As it turns out, Rayquaza had come to the aid of the world when it was in danger several times in the past, including a previous meteorite, and her tribe - the Draconid - had dedicated their lives to ensuring that Rayquaza would be available and powerful enough to deal with whatever threats to the world that might emerge. Zinnia explains that Rayquaza is also the first pokémon to ever mega-evolve in recorded history, and that the meteorite fragments it had used to do so was the source of Mega Stones, Key Stones, and much of what led to much of the world's current knowledge of Mega Evolution. Atop the Sky Pillar, Zinnia successfully summons Rayquaza. After a heated battle, the legendary pokémon recognizes Hoenn's champion as the chosen one who will help it Mega Evolve to deal with the meteorite; however, Rayquaza doesn't have the energy necessary to pull off the transformation. It was then that a meteorite fragment the champion had carried in their backpack for most of their journey began to react to Rayquaza's presence, and the fragment was promptly fed to Rayquaza. The energy from the meteorite fragment was enough to trigger Rayquaza's Mega Evolution, and Zinnia challenges both the champion and legendary pokémon to one last battle in order to prove to her that they are ready for the task at hand. She is defeated, and the champion rides Rayquaza into space where they successfully destroy the meteorite, but are forced into one final fight as Deoxys emerges from the fragments of the meteorite. After a battle wielding literally unearthly power, Deoxys is defeated and captured, and the world is once again safe. The Events of Pokémon X/Y Under the guidance of Professor Sycamore, a group of new Pokémon trainers embarked on an adventure through the Kalos Region to aid the professor in the completion of the region's Pokédex and in his studies of Mega Evolution. Along with the task given to them by Sycamore, the group also strove to battle through the region's eight gyms and eventually rise to the top of the Pokémon League. If these aspirations weren't daunting enough, the group eventually became embroiled in a plot by Team Flare - and its leader Lysandre - to wipe the world clean of any human or Pokémon that did not join its cause. A leader arose among the group of young trainers, one who had recently moved to Kalos from abroad with their mother, and with the help of their friends and others, this young leader went on to thwart Team Flare's various schemes and freed the legendary Pokémon Lysandre was using to power a weapon designed to kill every living being on the planet that wasn't already inside a special bunker designed by the criminal organization. This young trainer also managed to unlock the secrets of Mega Evolution through the power of Megastones, a Key Stone, and the bond with their own Pokémon. Finally, this very same trainer surpassed their various friends and rivals to defeat the Elite Four and Diantha - the current champion - and become the new Kalos Pokémon League Champion. Not long after entering the Pokémon Hall of Fame, the newly-crowned champion aids an Interpol Officer by the name of Looker with an investigation into Xerosic, one of Team Flare's head scientists. Said investigation reveals Xerosic's plan to develop a special suit capable of cloaking, boosting the power of the wearer's pokémon, and forcing the wearer to obey commands sent to them remotely without memory of what they had done. Looker had taken in a homeless girl named Emma to help maintain his investigation bureau and late in the case it is discovered that Emma was the unwilling test subject of Xerosic's experimental suit. Living up to their prior accomplishments, the champion successfully helps Looker build a case against Xerosic and stopping the scientist's plans before they could come to fruition. With Xerosic's arrest, Looker departs Kalos but not before bestowing his codename on the trainer. External Links *Bulbapedia *Type Chart *Mega Evolutions Category:World Category:Setting